


A Blood Moon Rises

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Astronomy, Blood moon, Drabble, M/M, Not Beta Read, blood moon oct 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is far more excited for this event than Cecil is, for reasons of science.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blood Moon Rises

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this as I'm watching the Slooh livestream of the blood moon. Unfortunately my sky is far too cloudy to see it myself, so I'm using the Slooh stream instead.

"Cecil. Cecil!" Carlos's voice hissed at him in the dark. Cecil lightly swatted at the noise source before rolling over. Carlos sighed and leaned over his boyfriend's form. "Cecil, please wake up." The radio host murmured sleepily into the pile of pillows. "What?" The murmuring was louder, but it was still incomprehensible. The scientist rolled off his side of the bed and lightly tapped Cecil's arm. "Looks like you'll miss the eclipse then."

With those words, Cecil shot upright in bed, hair knotted at the back of his neck, bangs flying every which way. "Eclipse?"

"Yeah," Carlos offered his boyfriend a bright grin. "It's a blood moon this morning, Cecil."

"A... blood moon?"

He squeaked, clutching his blankets tightly.

Carlos sounded so excited. "Rising from the Eastern horizon, yes."

Cecil gingerly climbed out of the bed, blankets tangled about his limbs. "Le-let me get dressed." He attempted to untangle himself, balance not all there just yet, and flailed as he fell back on to the mattress. Carlos chuckled and helped his boyfriend with a smile.

"Here." He offered Cecil a hand and pulled him from the bed. "You can get dressed afterwards. I think you would like to watch the moon slide into totality."

The radio host squeaked, and they stepped outside, glancing to the east. The moon looked closer than usual, which Carlos was quick to explain was an optical illusion, and that Cecil shouldn't let that bother himself. As they stood there and stared, slowly the Earth's shadow moved over the moon's surface. "It's like pulling a blanket over a bucket of lifeblood," Cecil commented, "A very strong omen." Carlos remarked that the moon was being eclipsed from the wrong side, and reached for his illegal writing utensils to write his observations down.

And almost with a blink of an eye, the moon turned an orange shade, just on the side of a red tinge. The two stood together, a pair of hands clasped, an arm thrown over a shoulder, and they stared at the sight.

"Carlos, why is it red?"

"What we're seeing is the effect of the planet's pollution reflected on the moon. Because the moon isn't entirely black, that means we're not doing too bad. The orange and red color is the color of the sunset we would see if we were on the moon."

"We're seeing the light we'd see at sunset... on the moon?"

"Yes, that is right."

"NEAT!" The two dissolved into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> That quote at the end was one that stuck with me from the stream. I might elaborate or rewrite this later when I've had time to think about what a blood moon means in Night Vale.


End file.
